


Delving into the Right Headspace

by DMitchell1985



Category: Real Person Fiction, Robert Plant (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All rock gods have their own means of prepping for a show.  Robert Plant is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delving into the Right Headspace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not know or own Mr. Plant. I am not saying the events in this story are real, just that I imagined that they were. lol
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** Did I just write Robert Plant of Led Zeppelin smut? Yes, I did. [These](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v648/DMitchell1985/RobertPlant1972.jpg) [pictures](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v648/DMitchell1985/robert-plant-led-zeppelin.jpg) [made](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v648/DMitchell1985/robert-plant-neal-preston.jpg) [me](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v648/DMitchell1985/RobertPlant.png) do it. I swear. And I kinda want to write some more. O.o I also decided to try a different smut voice to line up more with a rock star that sleeps with plenty of women. Do let me know how it comes across.

Robert sat in the shadow of the venue’s balcony that conveniently overlooked the crowd who had gathered on the main floor below. The staff hadn’t opened the upper levels to their audience for the evening yet, which is just how Robert liked it. It gave him time to watch the coming crowd and pick out his pre-entertainment for the evening.

Sliding his hand down to the button of his jeans, Robert flicked the metal and fabric apart with quick fingers, and barely heard the teeth of his zipper separating; for, he had found himself focusing in on a hot blonde with the hugest tits he’d ever seen. Robert Plant had seen his share of tits in his day, because what rock god hadn’t, be these beauties were by far the best.

He licked his lips and took himself in hand, griping the base of his cock _hard_ for a heartbeat before he began to pump upward into his fist. It was just a little thing. Something to take the edge off before any big show, to get him ready to fucking rock this crowd, then fuck the groupies to follow.

It wouldn’t do for him to come too soon then. So, he had taken to fucking his fist before every gig as he watched the crowd from each new hidden corner he could ferret out. 

He closed his eyes and lightly gasped for air as he felt the first tinges of release creeping over him. Forcing his eyes open, Robert’s gaze picked out the blonde immediately. He thought about tearing her top off later, pushing up the cups of her lacy bra, and planting his dick between those two beautiful breasts to fuck until he came all over her. He imagined the way she would moan in pleasure and beg him for more.

Robert twisted his palm over the head of his dick and that was it. Thick streams of spunk shot into his waiting palm and his head rolled against the back of the seat as his body slumped down. He bit his lip to contain his cries, but it was little use. So, he let the sounds fall where they may as his release decimated every twist and turn of his body down to the soles of his booted feet.

Sighing in satisfaction, Robert closed his eyes once more and lay still a moment as he tried to catch his breath. Gradually, his heart rate slowed and his come cooled on his palm. He half-glanced down at the mess for only a moment before wiping his hand clean on the inside of his shirt. He slowly tucked himself away and allowed his eyes to wander back to the growing crowd below.

Automatically, he searched for the hot blonde and found her after several minutes of scrutinizing their audience. He would have to let the roadies know that she was to be picked out for a special backstage tour. After all, it wouldn’t do to let a fine piece of ass like that get away, now would it? 

Robert laughed quietly to himself and slunk out of his seat to return to his dressing room far below.


End file.
